Jelly Kid
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - The Bread Maker Jelly Kid make breads with 2 efforts. He can eat it to regain some health. The 2nd is he can use it as a weapon to give some minor damage. You can throw it at your teammate to heal yourself. The downside, however, if it miss and land of the ground. An opponent might pick it up and get some health as well. *If the player eat it - 9% healed *If a teammate eat it - 6% healed *If a opponent eat it - 3% healed Side B - The Bread Blaster Jelly Kid get a blaster and aim at an opponent. You can fire up to 3 breads at whoever you aim, giving them more damage them throwing, but can take 6 seconds to recharged. It have the same effort, but this it won’t land on the ground and it will increase the effort. *If you shoot the bread at a opponent - 9 = 12% damage *If you shoot the bread at a teammate - 9% healed Up B - Jelly Hawk Jelly Kid will take a form of a Jelly Hawk and fly into the air. This move last longer then most of the characters Up B (3 second). You can move up, left, and right while you in this form. If you press down, you can perform a Dive Attack to give damage to an opponent. Down B - Regeneration Jelly Kid can regenerate his health back down to 0%, making it more then his B move. This is by retagging his wounded area. Unfortunately, this will only be used once till you lose a shock so use it wisely. Final Smash - The Downside of Luck Slime Since Jelly Kid have Luck Slime, the effort can lead into negative effort. In this case, A brute known as President Memory Donk appear and can do 2 things: *1. Remove one character ability to fight by removing the opponent memory. *2. Rampage and fight for 10 second. Jelly Kid will not get hurt by her resulting in him helping to fight the opponents. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Jelly Kid is a character who first appeared in Memory Donk, sitting next to Danny on the bus. Jelly Kid apparently has the power to create solid objects, but has only been seen making bread. Jelly Kid seemingly cannot talk, and when Danny asked him to create some weapons to fight the Memory Donk, he created another slice of bread and jumped out the window; using it as a functioning parachute. After being rescued from the Alien Pound, how he ended up there is unrevealed, he took up residence with the Bravest Warriors until he was killed by Catbug. He then left. According to Breehn Burns during a Reddit AMA, Jelly Kid's luck slime is negatively charged meaning bad things will happen to those around him. In order to protect the ones he loves, Jelly Kid cannot stay with them. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros *His Stamina, Defence and Jumping is completely above average. *He the only character who is the master of healing. *His Final Smash give more damage to the opponent who lost his memories. *He has the 2nd Longest Airtime (1st being Casi) Cons *He have extreamly short range (By the Fact He got short arms and legs) *He can only eat up to 4 Breads *He fall slightly faster, Increasing the risk of getting K.O. *During his Final Smash, President Memory Donk is slow and get stunned when taking damage from a strong attack. Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Snake Codec TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Cartoon Hangover Category:Bravest Warriors Category:Cute Characters Category:Male Category:Kid Category:Unhuman Category:Heroes Category:Back from the Dead Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4 Category:Silent Category:Bread Lover Category:Blue Category:Text & Read Video Movesets Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4 Text & Read Video Movesets Category:WageGannon6 Favorite